


Królowa Boisk

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst napisany zaraz po obejrzeniu odcinka, w którym Trener doszedł do wniosku, że Kira wzmocniłaby ich drużynę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Królowa Boisk

Kira zmarszczyła brwi, biorąc do ręki coś, co trener nazwał _strojem_.

— Trenerze, ona nie będzie w tym grała – warknął Scott, stając przed dziewczyną, zupełnie, jakby chciał ją obronić…chociaż nie do końca wiedziała przed czym. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, jednak McCall mu przerwał: — Nie wiem w ogóle jakim cudem dostał pan zgodę, by mogła grać. Lacrosse to nie jest gra dla dziewczyn! 

— Scott, dam radę! – Była oburzona. Doprawdy, myślała, że udowodniła już, że jest twardsza niż niejeden chłopak i wcale nie miała na myśli jedynie reszty członków drużyny, a nadprzyrodzone stwory. Owszem, nie poradziła sobie z jakimś zmutowanym wilkołakiem, ale Scottowi też nie poszło za dobrze, więc czuła się rozgrzeszona. No i co to w ogóle było za szowinistyczne podejście? 

— Słyszysz ją, McCall? Da radę. – Mrugnął do niej okiem. – Greenberg, widzę cię! Zostaw to, półgłówku, zanim popsujesz! – Nim jednak zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, jak na złość, trzymany w dłoni mięśniaka pilot, wypadł mu i rozpadł się na części. – Nie żyjesz! – wrzasnął jeszcze trener i to był koniec rozmowy dla ich dwójki. Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie, śpiesząc, by spróbować uratować pilot obsługujący wyświetlacz z wynikiem meczu. Scott powoli odwrócił się i wyrwał z rąk dziewczyny krótkie, luźne spodenki i top. 

— Top? Zabiję go, obiecuję, że go zabiję – wymruczał, jednak nim zdążył ruszyć w ślad za trenerem, Kira westchnęła i nachyliła się, by cmoknąć go w policzek. 

— Dam radę, zaufaj mi. On wie, co robi. – Zaśmiała się na widok miny chłopaka, na powrót odbierając mu swój strój. 

— Nie byłbym tego taki pewien! – Dobiegł ich krzyk wyszczerzonego Stilesa, który machał do nich z drugiego końca szatni. Zmierzał w ich kierunku z dwoma kompletami sprzętu, a gdy przed nimi stanął, wręczył maskę i kij Kirze. – To co, damy dzisiaj czadu na boisku?

— No jasne! – przytaknęła z entuzjazmem Kira, nagle patrząc na chłopaka z szerokim uśmiechem. – Będziesz na boisku? To świetnie!

— Będę. Wejdę na nie tak szybko, jak ściągną z niego połamaną ciebie. – Mrugnął do niej. 

To nieświetnie. 

*

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, zerkając na trybuny. 

— Wszyscy tu są – jęknęła, szukając pomocy u Stilesa. – A co, jeśli zawalę? Trener mówił, że jeśli będę źle grała, to już żadna inna dziewczyna nigdy nie będzie miała na to szansy!

Stilinski, jak przystało na syna szeryfa, wziął to chwilowe załamanie dziewczyny na klatę.

— Spokojnie, tak naprawdę nie ma tutaj wszystkich. Widzisz, jedynie mój tata, twoi rodzice, ktoś kto wygląda podobnie jak ty, ale nie jest twoim rodzicem…może babcia? – Spojrzał na nią pytająco, a widząc, jak rzednie jej mina, uznał, że szczęście mu dopisało i najwyraźniej trafił w dziesiątkę. – Dalej, kogo my tu jeszcze mamy... O! Jest mama Scotta, a nawet jego ojciec, och, nieźle. Derek powinien zaraz przyjść, a Malia siedzi obok Lydii i właśnie machają transparentem na twoją cześć. Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, to powinnaś się cieszyć, dla mnie nigdy czegoś takiego nie zrobiły, zdrajczynie. Kto tam dalej? 

— Stiles, proszę nie…

— A, tata Liama i… O, hej Liam! – wydarł się, machając do chłopaka, który spiorunował go w odpowiedzi wzrokiem i instynktownie złapał za rękę. – No, to ten chłopak, na którego miejsce weszłaś. Stawiałem, że jest wilkołakiem, ale był jeszcze wtedy człowiekiem… — Zachichotał, widząc, że Liam czerwieni się wściekle. – No, a tak poza tym to niewiele osób przyszło, spokojnie! Chris… O, Chris jest? A to niespodzianka – mruknął, szukając wzrokiem Scotta. Nie widząc go jednak w zasięgu wzroku, po prostu poklepał jeszcze Kirę po plecach. – Już ci lepiej? 

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego oniemiała, czując, jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Jeżeli zawali…

— Hej, oddychaj. Wiem, że pierwszy raz to masa motylków w twoim brzuchu, no drugi i każdy inny też, wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że od tego zależy twoja ocena semestralna z ekonomii, jest o co walczyć, nie? Ale spokojnie, wystarczy, że wygramy…

— Dość, Stiles dość! – krzyknęła, zaskakując tym ich dwójkę. – Dotarło do mnie, że nie mam życia, jak zawiodę. 

W odpowiedzi Stiles uraczył ją uśmiechem od ucha do ucha i uniesionym kciukiem. 

— Wiedziałem, że jesteś bystra!

*

Scott przylgnął plecami do budynku szkoły, pragnąc jak najdłużej zostać niezauważonym. Miał dosyć niewiedzy – owszem, trener mówił, że to pierwsze takie zawody i nie mogą liczyć, że nagle ich przeciwnicy zabiorą nie wiadomo ile dziewcząt, ale miał nadzieję, że będzie miał dla Kiry dobrą wiadomość. Jasne, że w nią wierzył, nawet Allison nie miała takiej mocy w rękach, co Kira, ale mimo to, jak pomyślał o niej drobnej pośród bandy półmózgów, to miał ochotę coś rozwalić. 

Teraz jednak musiał skupić się, by wychwycić głos sędziego, który przy pomocy trenerów sporządzał listę uczestników meczu. Kiedy w końcu doszło do wypełniania odpowiednich rubryk, mina mu zrzedła. 

— Wiedziałem, że tak będzie – warknął, a jego tęczówki zabłysły czerwienią, kiedy spojrzał na niebo. Księżyc majaczył za chmurami. Pełnia. 

*

Kira uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do Lydii, mając nadzieję, że nie widać po niej, jak doping ją rozpraszał. To było po prostu takie…podobne do Lydii, by zagrzewać ją do walki jeszcze zanim zaczął się mecz. I chociaż ją uwielbiała, miała ochotę strzelić małą błyskawicą w jej upiorny transparent, którym chciała obwieścić wszem i wobec, że mają bać się najtwardszej dziewczyny na boisku. Nie, Kira nie potrzebowała tego typu reklamy. 

Westchnęła jednak, poddając się. Wałkowały ten temat już tak wiele razy, ale Lydii nie dało się zmusić do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chciała. A w tym przypadku nie chciała nie dopingować Kiry. 

Nagle dostrzegła zbliżającego się Scotta i z bijącym sercem ruszyła w jego stronę. Wysoko upięty, koński ogon wesoło kołysał się w rytm jej kroków i czuła, że jeśli tylko by przeciągnęła palcami po włosach, pojawiłyby się na nich niewielkie iskry, wystarczające jednak, by wywołać lekkie spięcia, które dla normalnej osoby byłyby raczej nieprzyjemnym doświadczeniem. 

Kiedy była już blisko, dostrzegła na twarzy chłopaka złość, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. A już na pewno dobrych wiadomości. 

— Scott? – zaczęła, spuszczając wzrok. Jej skóra pokryła się gęsią skórką i nagle poczuła chłodne powietrze na odsłoniętym ciele. Scott widząc to, podał jej bluzę, w której chodzili _wszyscy_ członkowie drużyny – _Kiro, przepraszam cię, ale niestety nie mieli wersji damskiej, a sama rozumiesz, nie mogłem dać ci czegoś, co nie będzie pasowało do kompletu. Poza tym, podobno to ma być ciepły wieczór..._ – poza nią. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado, zarzucając na ramiona ciepły kawałek odzieży i chociaż bluza była na nią za duża, od razu poczuła się lepiej. 

— Jedna.

— O, to nie tak źle! – wykrzyknęła uradowana. Tak naprawdę nie spodziewała się, by nagle cała chmara dziewcząt zainteresowała się tym sportem. 

— Ty nią jesteś. 

_Och_

— Och. – Mina jej zrzedła, jednak szybko przywróciła na usta uśmiech. Wolała nie dokładać Scottowi zmartwień. – Dam radę, to nawet fajnie, że nie ma żadnej drugiej dziewczyny. Nie chciałabym być do niej porównywana. – Mrugnęła do niego i chociaż McCall lekko się uśmiechnął, widziała w jego oczach, że się o nią martwi. 

— Wiem, że dasz – westchnął, obejmując ją w pasie. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował, próbując przekazać jej tym krótkim kontaktem, jak bardzo się o nią troszczy. 

— To dobrze – powiedziała, cofając się, by móc lepiej na niego spojrzeć. W tej samej chwili rozbrzmiał dźwięk wzywający na boisko, więc zdjęła bluzę, nagle z nową energią i podała ją chłopakowi. 

— Nie daj się, wilczku! – Cmoknęła go jeszcze w policzek, po czym odwróciła się, sprawiając, że jej włosy zaiskrzyły się i w podskokach dołączyła do reszty drużyny. 

— Kocham jej energię – parsknął Scott, ruszając jej śladem. 

*

Po swojej prawej stronie miała Scotta, a po lewej chłopaka, którego imienia nigdy nie potrafiła zapamiętać, ale zawsze był dla niej miły i przytrzymywał dni od szatni, co wydawało jej się słodkie. 

— Nie daj się, Kira – krzyknął Stiles, machając flagą szkoły i dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Chciała mu coś jeszcze odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy rozbrzmiał gwizdek i gra się rozpoczęła. Ćwiczyli akcje wiele razy i dokładnie wiedziała, co robić, by nie dać się stratować. Miała być tajną bronią drużyny, wślizgiwać się między dwóch zawodników biegnących na ich bramkę i przechwytywać piłkę. Była zwinna i drobna, co w porównaniu z niektórymi osiłkami dawało jej przewagę. Do tego była silna i gdyby zaszła taka konieczność, śmiało mogła pomyśleć, może nie o staranowaniu przeciwnika, ale _lekkim_ uszkodzeniu ciała. Nie mogła powiedzieć, treningi z kataną wiele jej dawały, ale tak naprawdę ruchy niezbędne do utrzymania się na boisku poznała dopiero wówczas, gdy razem ze Scottem i Stilesem trenowali popołudniami, zupełnie ignorując stosy pracy domowej i notatek gotowych do przepisania. Właściwie ostatni tydzień nie robili niczego innego i Kira była świadoma furii, jaką wzbudzała w Dereku, zabierając tak wiele czasu jego alfie i cóż, Stilesowi. Zwłaszcza Stilesowi. Jeśli miała być szczera, co już zresztą mówiła Stilesowi, kiedy pytał ją o to, gdy nakryła tę dwójkę na parkingu szkolnym przed zajęciami – nikt normalny nie żegna się tak długo po _tylko podwiezieniu do szkoły_ , zaborczość Dereka była naprawdę urocza. 

Jak tylko kapitanowie rozpoczęli grę, piłka znalazła się po ich stronie i Scott z nią w siatce, ruszył w stronę przeciwnej bramki. Nie widział jednak zagrożenia w postaci ogromnego bydlaka z przeciwnej drużyny, który miał szaleństwo w oczach. Kira napięła mięśnie i ruszyła w ich stronę. 

— Scott! – wrzasnęła, robiąc lekki zwrot, myląc tym samym chłopaka, który pośpieszył w jej stronę. Zrobiła to tak, jak ćwiczyli, biegła na niego, odwracając uwagę dryblasa, by w ostatniej chwili płynnym ruchem minąć go z piłeczką we własnej siatce. Akcja nie do dostrzeżenia. Opanowali ją do perfekcji, tak, że nie ważne, ile razy powtarzali ją na treningach, jeszcze nigdy nikt nie zareagował w porę, by powstrzymać ich duet przed zdobyciem bramki. Zamachnęła się i…

— Tak! – Usłyszała krzyk trenera i nie musiała posiadać wilkołaczych mocy, by usłyszeć, co wykrzykiwał. – To ja ją odkryłem! Jest mi jak córka! 

Dobrze wiedziała, że nim skończy się ten mecz, trener dorobi się trójki _dzieci_. 

Wycofali się, gotowi do nowego rozegrania. Skoncentrowała się na piłce i kiedy Scott uderzył ją rantem, ona nabiegała już z lewej strony, gotowa, by ją przechwycić. Chwilę później już podawała ją do będącego najbliżej bramki przeciwników Barksa. 

*

Właściwie wynik meczu był już przesądzony i chociaż mieli cztery punkty przewagi, różnica jej nie satysfakcjonowała. Spojrzała w kierunku trybun, gdzie jej rodzice kibicowali w najlepsze, machając przygotowanymi przez Lydię flagami. Wszyscy skandowali, zagrzewali do dalszej walki. Zostało mało czasu, w sam raz na ostatnią akcję i Kira pomyślała o tych wszystkich razach, kiedy na treningach zdobywali we trójkę ze Scottem i Stilesem bramki. Chłopak, kiedy chciał, był w stanie naprawdę imponująco rzucać, po prostu wolno się rozkręcał, jak wtedy na eliminacjach do drużyny. Teraz, patrząc na jego rozpromienioną twarz, gdy mówił coś do siedzącego za nim Dereka, podjęła szybką decyzję. Stiles zawsze był gdzieś z boku i też zasługiwał na swoją chwilę. 

— Trenerze! – krzyknęła, świadoma że przerwa lada moment się skończy. 

— Wygrywamy! – odkrzyknął do niej i wskazał palcem na trzymaną w dłoni chorągiew. Jęknęła. 

— Chcę Stilesa! – zawołała, przykuwając na nowo uwagę mężczyzny. Poczuła na sobie wzrok Dereka. Trener wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jedno spojrzenie na nią, drugie na Scotta i trzecie na przebierającego nogami Stilesa, a także krótka wymiana spojrzeń z Derekiem, szybko go od tego odwiodły. 

— Stilinski, wchodzisz za Mountberego!

— Tak! – wykrzyknął chłopak, truchtając w jej kierunku. – Jesteś niesamowita! – ucieszył się i nawet cmoknął ją w policzek, przyprawiając tym samym o niemały szok. 

— Dzięki! – odparła, odzyskując mowę. 

Wymieniła jeszcze ze Scottem krótkie spojrzenie i upewniła się, że dobrze zrobiła. 

Gwizdek. 

Ruszyła najszybciej, jak potrafiła, mijając Scotta tak, jak przy pierwszej rozgrywce. Kilku zawodników przeciwnej drużyny ruszyło jej śladem, chcąc odebrać od niej piłeczkę, której nie miała. Ona jednak sprawnie ich wymijała, kiedy Scott i Stiles biegli drugą stroną boiska, co kilka metrów mijając się i eliminując kolejnych graczy. Poruszali się lekkim skosem, tak, by spotkać się mniej więcej w świetle bramki. 

— Scott! – krzyknęła. Zbliżali się do siebie, jednak nie to ją zaniepokoiło, a przygotowujący się do ataku na Stilesa mięśniak, który ewidentnie nie chciał przepuścić ich bliżej, gdzie bramka była niemal pewna. 

McCallowi nie trzeba było jednak dwa razy powtarzać; zmienił tor, którym się poruszał, z całej siły wbiegając w napastnika. 

Kira dostrzegła moment wahania ze strony Stilinskiego, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że Scott leży na ziemi i wiedziała, że chłopak jest gotów się wycofać. 

— Osłaniam cię – wrzasnęła, gwałtownie wymijając biegnącego na nią chłopaka z przeciwnej drużyny. Stiles skinął głową, a przynajmniej tak się jej wydawało, bo nie mogła być tego pewna. Zerknęła jeszcze na wyświetlacz i przyspieszyła, widząc, że do końca meczu zostało siedem sekund. 

— Stiles, teraz! – wrzasnęła jeszcze, pędząc dokładnie na niego. Była ciekawa, czy ci wszyscy ludzie na trybunach wstrzymali oddech tak samo jak Malia za pierwszym razem kiedy to widziała. Kira zdawała sobie sprawę, że to wygląda zupełnie jakby chciała go znokautować, ona jednak w ostatniej chwili wyskoczyła, a Stiles rzucił się na ziemię, posyłając piłkę prosto do bramki na chwilę przed tym, jak uderzył o ziemię, a Kira wylądowała obok niego, by podać mu rękę. 

Stiles przyjął ją, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko, po czym przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocno uścisnął. Po chwili dołączył do nich Scott i reszta drużyny, wymieniając się uściskami i wykrzykując wiwaty na ich cześć.

*

— Kira, przemyśl to jeszcze. Postawię ci najwyższą ocenę z ekonomii, ba, zapewnię ci stypendium sportowe!

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i mrugnęła przez ramię do Scotta, który czekał na nią, opierając się o framugę. 

— Dziękuję, trenerze, że dałeś mi szansę, ale to kosztowało moją mamę zbyt wiele nerwów. 

Nauczyciel spojrzał na nią, mrużąc oczy i wskazał głową na Scotta, co wywołało w dziewczynie kolejną salwę śmiechu. 

— On nie wygląda na twoją matkę. – Skrzyżował ręce na piersi. 

— Cóż…

— No ale powiedz, nie podobało ci się? Błyszczałaś na mistrzostwach! Masz nawet własny fan club!

— Wiem, nie chciałabym pana urazić. Wiem, że Liam wraca, a drużyna była jego marzeniem. No i obiecuję, że w razie gdyby ktoś z pierwszego składu nie mógł grać, to jednorazowo będę mogła go zastąpić. – Szczerze mówiąc, powoli zaczynały ją już boleć mięśnie twarzy od ciągłego uśmiechu. 

Trener spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, a jego wzrok omiótł ją całą. Usilnie starała się nie zarumienić, dostrzegając moment, kiedy spojrzenie mężczyzny zatrzymało się chwilę dłużej na jej dekolcie. 

— Obiecujesz? 

— Obiecuje! A teraz pozwoli trener, że ją porwę, bo naprawdę się śpieszymy – warknął Scott, podchodząc do nich. Złapał Kirę za rękę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Ta pomachała jeszcze mężczyźnie i w końcu wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze. 

— Mówiłeś, że będzie trudniej – powiedziała z wyrzutem, dopinając górny guzik bluzki. 

— Cóż, kiedy to ja chciałem opuścić drużynę, wspominał o głodujących dzieciach i wciskał kit o umierającej babci, wszystko, by nie dać dojść mi do słowa. A potem uciekał. 

— Sugerujesz, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobra?! – zapytała, udając oburzenie. Chłopak zaśmiał się, obejmując ją i pocałował w czubek głowy. 

— Jesteś moja – odparł. 

— To wiele wyjaśnia – parsknęła, marszcząc nos. 

— Jesteś najlepsza.


End file.
